Alcohol and Miracles
by taytot777
Summary: One night leads to an event Lucy runs away from. Will she ever return? or will she stay away to protect the ones she loves. First fanfic. Please be nice reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters. anything you recognize is all owned by Hiro Mashima.

It all started on a day like any other day. Sun shining, birds chirping, nice breeze flowing through the air. I was walking towards the Guild on Strawberry Street balancing on the side of the canal like I always do; the fisherman saying just like always that I'm going to fall into the river. I was happy today, because today we were celebrating the new S-class wizards coming back from Tenroujima.

I walk in through the doors and I'm speechless. The Guild is decorated from top to bottom; congratulations banners everywhere, streamers in the rafters, and confetti on every inch of floor. I notice that everyone is filled to the brim with anticipation. I walked to the bar to talk to Mira.

"Hey Mira!" I say while I sit in my usual seat. I notice that the bar is cleaner than usual. Mira must be working extra hard to make this day special.

"Hey Lucy, just give me a sec and I'll get you your strawberry shake." She says while she is cleaning the mugs squeaky clean. I can tell she is nervous for Laxus to come back. They have been dating for a few months now and Mira is so in love you can practically see hearts around her head.

"It's no problem I can wait." I decide to glance around and swivel on my chair. Mira did a really good job decorating, I can't tell she put her whole heart and soul into it. I turn around as soon as I hear Mira put down my strawberry shake.

"Here you go Lucy, sorry about the wait. Are you excited for them to come home?" She asks with a knowing gleam in her eyes. "Or is it a specific someone you can't wait to see?"

"M-Mira, I don't know what you're talking about. You're crazy." I can feel the warmth of my cheeks as my blush spreads. I can tell Mira notices; there is no way she doesn't notice. She has hearts in her eyes; A.K.A. matchmaking mode.

"Oh Lucy, you guys need to stop walking around the bush and just ask each other out. Everyone knows that you like him."

"MIRA! Knock it off. He doesn't like me like that. He probably doesn't even know the feeling of it. I mean come on, he was gonna kiss me just cuz Asuka told him to and he didn't think it was that big of a deal. It's not gonna happen so just drop it. Ok?" I look down and drink my shake. I don't like this topic of conversation and want it to be done A.S.A.P.

"Fine Lucy, but when he comes in he is gonna hug you first. Which means he likes you cuz he doesn't want to see anyone else except for you." She turns around and goes back to cleaning only to turn right back with hearts in her eyes once more.

"Mira? Are you okay?"

"They're back" she whispers so softly I barely hear here. I'm about to say that they aren't until I feel the magic pressure in the air increasing. I whip my head to the Guild doors and notice everyone else doing the same. My face slowing starts breaking into a smile.

All of a sudden the Guild doors slam open and I see him with his goofy smile.

"We're Back!" He screams with Happy flying over his head. I watch him look around the Guild at all the decorations until he sets his eyes on me. He then sprints over to me and takes my shake out of my hands and sets it on the counter. He then turns to me and gives me the biggest and tightest hug I've ever had.

"I'm back Luce." He whispers in my ear, his voice somewhat shaky. I blush again this time brighter than before. All of a sudden he lets go and smiles. "I missed you."

"N...Natsu." I say, my blush still present. He grabs my face and rubs his thumbs on my cheeks.

"Are you okay Luce? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" He puts his hand to my forehead with a worried look in his eyes. I can't speak. I can't think. I can't move. Why does he have to look so cute when he is worried. I'm finally able to recover and I shake my head answering his question.

"Ok if you say so Luce. I'll see ya later weirdo." He walks away leaving me awestruck with a giggling Mira behind me. I slowly turn and see her smirking.

"I told ya so. Now you guys need to both see it and have cute pink haired brown eyed babies!" I decide to walk away before she goes into super matchmaking mode. That mode of Mira is the scariest. One time she literally locked her sister and Bixlow into a closet for 6 hours. Needless to say that the both came out of there blushing and hair messy.

I decide to go and see Levy and all the others that came back from the trials. Levy is as per usual right next to a big metal slayer with Jet and Droy watching her from afar. I slide in the bench across from them. I have to tap the page that Levy is reading to get her attention.

"Oh! Hi Lucy! Gajeel, say hi." Gajeels just grunts and turns away. "Oh just ignore him Lucy, he is just upset that Jet and Droy ruined his proposal."

"Pr-proposal? LEVY! OMG! Let me see let me see!" I grab her left hand and look to see a simple black metal band with a single small diamond in the middle. It's so simple and pretty and very much like what the big lughead would get her. "Aw Levy, its gorgeous!"

"Yea, I said so too. He was down on his knee when Jet and Droy showed up demanding he fight them for my hand. So he isn't to happy. But I love the ring and I love him and I don't care that we were interrupted. It was simply perfect." She smiles and turns to Gajeel. He has no emotion on his face but you can tell that his eyes are softer as they gaze down at his shrimp.

"It better be perfect I spent forever making it for ya shrimp." Gajeel said with the smallest hint of a smile on his face.

"I love you Gajeel." Levy said turning towards him. He looks away and grunts while a blush is spreading across his cheeks. Gajeel isn't that big of a fan of public displays of affection.

"Well, I'm going to go home and get ready for the party tonight. I'll see you later Levy. Gajeel." I leave the table and start heading home. The party starts in about two hours, just enough time to get ready. Now, time for a nice relaxing bath.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything. anything recognizable is by the great hiro mashima.

I turn towards the clock and see that it's already 9 p.m. Shoot. I'm already supposed to be at the Guild. I quickly grabbed my purse and leave the house. I have to walk quickly because the heels I am wearing don't really allow me to run. I'm wearing a cute short all white dress with a purple sash and a black flower on it. My hair is in an updo that Cancer did for me. I matched my dress with a purple purse and black heels. I'm starting to regret the heels though because my feet are already hurting, but it's too late now as I am standing in front of the guild.

I open up the doors and the very loud music is what hits me first. Then the strong smell of alcohol is next. Apparently people decided to drink before the party started because a lot of wizards are already drunk. I walk up to the bar and ordered some shots. Might as well get down to everyone else's level quickly. I know it's probably not a good idea to get drunk quickly but today is about partying and celebrating the Gray and Natsu becoming S-Class wizards. They worked hard to get there. They deserve to have fun so I might as well join them. My drinks come and I down them as quick as I can then walk over to Natsu.

"Congrats Natsu on making S-Class!" I say. I can start to feel the drinks kicking in a little bit but I am mostly okay for now.

"LUCE! Heeyyyyy! Thanks! Why are you so blurry?" I can tell he has had way more than one too many. He can barely stand straight. I'm surprised he isn't passed out on the floor already.

"Natsu...you drank too much again didn't you" I say while pinching my nose with my hand.

"FLAME BRAIN! Fight me!" I turn around and see Gray walking around fully naked with Juvia trailing behind carrying his shorts.

"ICE PRINCESS! Wuzup? Why are you naked?" He said while slowly drooping more and more.

"Shit! Clothes, clothes, I need clothes" He said looking around.

"Juvia has them Gray darling!" Juvia came up behind him and handed him his clothes. She had hearts in her eyes. Gray took them with a slight blush on his face and put them on.

"Thanks Juvia. Hey can we talk?" He starts to walk away while pulling on Juvia's arm. They stop by a pillar and I can tell Gray is nervous because he keeps rubbing the back of his neck.

"LUUCCCEEE" Natsu says bringing my attention away from a really happy Juvia.

"Yes Natsu? What want?" I can tell I am almost all the way drunk now. I can't form coherent words.

"I tired. Let's go to your house!" Natsu is just bouncing up and down clearly excited by the fact of wanting to go to my house. He starts to drag me by my arm already and I haven't even given him an answer yet. I decide that I'm already drunk enough that I can go to sleep. So I decide not to resist his pull.

We arrive at my house shortly later and surprisingly Natsu uses my actual door and not the window. We walk into the bedroom and I figured that Natsu is probably going to spend the night like he does most nights. I grab some pj's from my drawer and go into the bathroom to change. I come out a few minutes later and see Natsu sitting on my bed deep in thought. I decide to sit down next to him.

"Natsu? You okay?" I asked concerned for him. It must be something serious if he is able to think while he is drunk.

"Lucy...I wanna tell you something." He says with a very serious tone. I decide to turn towards him and give him my full attention even though it's kinda hard to in my current state. "I have a really dangerous mission I'm going on tomorrow and I won't be back for a few months." I already knew this so I sit there quietly and wait for him to continue. "So before I leave I wanna do one last thing just in case I don't come back. I don't wanna have any regrets. So I apologize beforehand." He then starts to lean in and he puckered his lips.

"N-N-Natsu?" I stutter, but he continues to lean in and his lips brush against my lips in a chaste kiss. He starts to pull away but I stop him by putting my arms around his neck. I look deep into his eyes and they seem soft, and loving. I don't know why but I can tell that he likes me. So I decide to pull him back down for another kiss. This one more intense than the last.

We pull back to breathe and just look into each others eyes. I realize that I really like this man sitting in front of me. I don't want to be with anyone else other than him. I lean back in and kiss him again. I start to pull him towards me while I lay down. He ends up hovering above me balancing on his forearms and continuing to kiss me. My hands start to wander and I can't stop myself. His body is so warm above mine. Every place our bodies touch feels like it's igniting in fire. I want more and I can tell he does too. I decide to throw away all of my thoughts and just focus in on my feelings. Tonight is a night to do what I always wanted. To have the man that I want and nothing will stop me.

I wake up in the morning with two warm arms wrapped around my torso weighing me down. I turn over and study his face. He is so peaceful that I don't want to wake him. I look to the clock on my nightstand and see that it's 10 a.m. I know that his train leaves at 11, but I don't want him to leave. We finally confessed to each other. He can't leave now, but I know that I can't stop him.

"Natsu, it's time to wake up." I poke him in the face. I can tell he is waking up from his breathing but he doesn't look like he is moving. So I decide to give him a kiss on the lips. When I pull back I see he is smiling.

"Wish I could wake up to that everyday." He says with a sad smile on his face. He knows that he has to leave. He sits up and grabs his clothes and hops in my shower. I throw my pj's back on and start to make breakfast. By the time breakfast is ready Natsu is out of the shower. We eat in silence dreading saying goodbye. Afterwards he grabs his stuff and is standing in the open doorway.

"Luce. I...I'll miss you. Please wait for me. I promise I'll come back and take you on a proper date. Okay?" His smile breaks my heart. I don't respond I just walk into his arms and cry silently into his shoulder. I look up and nod my head yes. He smiles and gives me a kiss and walks out the door. I watch him walk away and my heart drops. I'll miss him so much I don't know how I'll survive. I know my friends will help me through so I look forwards to him coming home to me.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters. Anything you recognize is owned by Hiro Mashima.

Two months have passed from that night and I still can't stop thinking about Natsu. They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder I now understand what they were talking about. I think about him twenty four seven. Lately though, I've been worrying about something else. It's been two months since that night. TWO MONTHS. I'm freaking out because something has decided not to visit since that night. I really hope it's just stress from missing Natsu and worrying about him, but there is also some nagging part of me that knows I'm wrong.

How could I do this. Why didn't I take any precautions. Scratch that, I know why. We were drunk. We weren't thinking. Still, what do I do. I can't tell anyone except for maybe Levy, but she has enough on her plate with her wedding coming up. I need to go by a test from the store, then I can decide what to do, or what not to do. Argh! I don't know. This is so confusing. I might as well go get it over with.

I grabbed my purse and put my shoes on and head out the door. The pharmacy is only a few blocks away from my house. Hopefully no one I know recognizes me. I make it to the store and walk through the Isles looking for what I need.

"Pregnancy, pregnancy, ah here they are. Pregnancy tests." I say to myself. I look down both sides of the Isle before grabbing one and hurrying to the counter. I quickly buy it and hide it in my purse. I decide to sprint home because the anticipation is killing me. I get home and grab the test and run into the bathroom. I sit on the toilet and pee on the stick and set it on the counter. The instructions said what three minutes so I decide to make myself some tea while I wait. It's been three minutes now and I can't force myself to look. I'm too nervous and too scared. I start hyperventilating. I can't breathe. I notice a golden shimmer out of the corner of my eye but I'm too out of it to look.

"Lucy! Calm down! You're scaring everyone." Loke appeared next to me to try to calm me down. I look up to him with tears in my eyes. "We know what's going on. You need to breathe. It's going to be okay no matter the results. You know that right? All of your spirits are here for you." I nod, still too scared to talk. "Do you want me to look for you?" I nod again. Loke is too good of a friend and I trust no one else right now.

He walks into the bathroom and I can hear absolutely nothing. I get a little curious because he has been in there for awhile. I hear a sigh and then footsteps walking closer. I look up and his face is one of concern. I hold my breath waiting for him to say it. I know what it is just from his face but I still need to hear it. I still need him to say it.

"Lucy, you're pregnant." I freeze. Now I really don't know what to do. I was expecting this but I didn't plan. Do I keep it or get rid of it? Keep it of course, I can't get rid of something of Natsu's. Natsu. What do I tell him? Do I tell him? Do I hide it?

He just became an S-Class wizard. His missions are going to keep being harder and harder. With a baby he isn't going to want to go on missions, but it's Natsu. He wouldn't be himself unless he gets himself in danger.

"Lucy?"

He would always be getting into danger. Him having a baby would put the baby in danger. Dark Guilds would target the baby to get to Natsu.

"Lucy!?"

He can't know. The baby would die, Natsu would die trying to avenge it and in the process get himself killed. Natsu can't die. I wouldn't be able to live without him.

"Lucy!" I snap out of my thoughts and look at Loke. He is clearly super concerned about me. "Are you going to be okay? Talk to me Lucy!"

"I need to think about the baby, right? I need to figure out what is best for the baby. I can't be a hysterical mess like I am right now." I stand up with determination on my face. "Loke, will you help me hide?"

"Hide? Lucy what are you talking about? You want to hide? Why?" I can tell Loke doesn't approve of this but this is what I want to do. This is my baby, not his.

"If people know that I am pregnant with Natsu's baby, I am going to be in danger as well as the baby. Dark Guilds would try to hurt us to get to Natsu. I can't let that happen to him. I care too much about him. So I am going to run away and hide. To protect both Natsu and our baby." I touch my stomach and my heart flutters. There is a child inside of me. It needs to be protected.

"I don't think this is a good idea Lucy, but I can't stop you from doing what you want. I'll help you. Where is it you want to go." I can tell he doesn't want to do this but I'm happy he is helping me. Everyone else would not understand. They would force me to stay and wait for Natsu.

Now the question is where should we go? I know the answer immediately. Natsu or anyone else would never think of it because it's too obvious. They would think I would go to a little village in the middle of nowhere to hide. Not there, never there. It's the perfect place.

"Hargeon. It's where we met. It's special too me and Natsu would never think about it because it's too obvious. It's the perfect place." I smile thinking of that day. My eyes start to tear up thinking about Natsu. I'm gonna miss him so much but there is nothing I can do. I already made up my mind. Now to follow through with it.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the characters. Anything you recognize is owned by Hiro Mashima.

Last night was horrible. Well, I guess not completely horrible but not particularly good either. I just have to make the best of this situation as I can, and I have to do it quickly. Loke travelled back to the celestial spirit world and came back with Aries, Virgo, and Gemini to help pack. I started to put things in boxes while the others would bring the boxes back to the spirit world to hold onto until I found a place to live.

Once all the furniture and everything else was stored away in the spirit world, it was time to talk to the landlady. I didn't give her a reason for me leaving like she wanted one, I only told her that it was personal reasons. I was going to pay her for the rest of my lease but she was kind enough to let me skip that. I thanked her and left on my journey.

Once I got to Hargeon I noticed a little run down apartment building next to the marketplace. I also noticed in the window that they had apartments open for lease. So I walked in and talked with the landlord, or landlady. I can't tell which. He looks like a she, or is it she looks like a he. Either way I talked to them and they actually had pretty decent apartments for a cheap price. So I leased a two bedroom, I bath for me and the baby. Once all the paperwork were settled I walked up to my apartment on the top floor.

When I walked in I was pleasantly surprised. There were plenty of windows looking over the town giving me a really good view. A nice small kitchenette in the corner, and next to it the living room with all the windows. I look towards my right and notice a small hallway. The first door is a reasonably sized bathroom with a shower/bathtub combo. The next door was a medium sized room with a small closet. The final door I loved, it was the master bedroom. It had a small walk in closet and the room was pretty big for an apartment. I loved it I could already picture where I would put my bed and dresser and everything else.

Loke and Virgo started to bring my stuff over and I started unpacking, putting everything where I wanted it. The only part of the apartment not furnished was the empty bedroom. I need to buy a crib, changing table, toys, clothes, diapers, so much stuff. Too much stuff. I need a job. I only have enough money saved up to cover a few months rent because of me moving so quickly. So after everything is put away I lock up my new home and head down to the marketplace.

When I get there, I notice that the whole town is buzzing with customers. I decide to head into this flower shop next to my apartment building named _"Austin Flowers_ ". It's a quaint little place with tons of flowers on display. I walk up to the roses and smell them. They smell heavenly.

I walked up to the desk and talk to the manager and find out that they are actually hiring people right now. I decide to apply for the job and the manager says that he can just do the interview right now. Within two hours all paperwork is signed and I am now a new flower arranger. This day has been too good to be true it feels like. One day here and already I have a new home and a job to support myself with. Now the only thing missing is friends.

I'm a little sad that I won't be using my magic anytime soon because I want to blend in and not draw attention to myself. I need to plan for the future. I need to protect my baby and Natsu. I have my spirits to support me and...I miss Levy.

I need Levy. She is my best friend and her wedding is coming up. How could I do this to her. Maybe I should send her a letter. That's what I'll do! I'll send her a letter once I get home! I leave the flower shop and go home to write a letter. I find some pens and paper at my little desk and start writing.

 _Dear Levy,_

 _By the time this reaches you, you have probably noticed that I have disappeared. Don't worry, I am fine. Please don't show anyone or tell anyone that I am contacting you. I wanted to explain why I left. You remember the party we had a few months ago before Natsu left on his mission? Well, that night me and him kind of um...got together? I guess that's the nice way of putting it. Anyways, I just found out that I am pregnant. So to protect both Natsu, and the baby, and I guess me as well, I decided to move. Please, please, please don't tell anyone why I'm gone. Not even Natsu. I also want to apologize for the fact that I won't be at your wedding. I really wish I could be there for you and tease you and give you hugs. I'm sorry. I don't know if I'll send another letter or not but just know that I love you._

 _With love,_

 _Lucy_

I call Loke and ask him to deliver the letter along with a hug. He still doesn't approve of my decisions, but he does it anyways. I really appreciate him helping me out. I know I wouldn't be able to do anything without him. I won't be able to see him for a while either I realize. None of my friends. I'm now going to be all alone. I need to push through this and at the finish line I will have a little baby. I hope I will have a boy, pink hair like Natsu. Wait, hold that thought. Pink hair is too recognizable. He needs to have yellow hair, and brown eyes.

"You need brown eyes baby, and blonde hair. And no fire magic! Please listen to me baby. Oh and you need to be a boy." I say looking to my stomach and putting my hand on it. He better listen to me if he wants us to be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything. Anything you recognize is owned by the great Hiro Mashima.

A month has passed since Loke sent the letter to Levy for me. He informed me that Levy was crying when he appeared and he could tell that she was heartbroken. I really miss her. Loke told me that she wanted to send me a letter back to keep in contact. Loke gave her my new address without even asking me. That made me a little mad but I am glad that he did. Her and I have been sending weekly letters and it really helps me survive being alone.

I check the mail after I get home from work and notice an envelope with Levy's writing on it. I smile and hurry up to my apartment so I can read it. I walked in and throw my keys on my desk and open it.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I_ _miss you, as always. I really want to tell you about wedding plans so far but I feel this is more important. HE is back. He came home last week and immediately started looking for you. He even asked me if I knew where you were. I had to lie to him. It killed me lying_ _to my nakama. The look in his eyes was desperate. You need to come home. He is becoming depressed. Please come back Lucy. You know the whole guild would protect you and the baby. Natsu deserves to be there for your whole pregnancy. He has already missed three months of it. Please, please, please come home. If he gets any worse I am going to tell him that I am in contact with you. Don't worry though, because I won't let him see the letters or let him know where you are. I respect your privacy as well as your decisions. Even if I don't agree with them. Please come home soon._

 _Love,_

 _Levy_

 _P.S. I think he has gone crazy because he started building stuff at his house._

I look up from the letter with a tear straying down my face. This letter makes me almost wanting to go home. **Almost** being the key word. I need to do this. To protect my baby, and Natsu. The tears start flowing even more as my heart breaks just thinking about him. Also, what the heck is he building? Natsu has the attention span of a goldfish. There is no way he could possibly focus enough to build stuff, let alone thinking about building stuff. Strange. Well anyways, I miss him. I miss his goofy smile and the way his eyes light up when he is happy. It kills me staying away from him, but this is for the best. Right? I sure hope so. Maybe I should at least let him know that I am okay. I don't want him to sit around depressed, or randomly building stuff. Yeah, Natsu building stuff definitely has me concerned I should really write him a letter. I reach for some paper and a pen and start to write.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _Hi. I don't really know what to say to you_ _except that I am okay, and I miss you. I miss you a lot honestly. I can't stop thinking about that night. I realized that_ _I love you. I honestly have no clue what to write._

 _Don't be mad at Levy that I've been in contact with her and only her. I needed someone to talk to from there. I still don't have_ _any friends here yet. That's okay though, because I need to focus and save money for the next few months._

 _This is probably the last time you will hear from me. Please go on with your life. Just know that I love you. Goodbye_

 _Love,_

 _Lucy_

I put the letter in an envelope while I am trying to hold back my sobs. This is too hard. I put it in the mail and leave to go to work. I love my job, I am always surrounded by the smell of flowers. Surprisingly the strong smell doesn't make me nauseous like everything else does. Throwing up every single morning is not fun, but I am powering through it. At the end everything will be worth it when I hold my little tiny baby in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated recently guys. I just recently turned 21 so I went out to a bar this weekend then to a wedding the following day. I have also been swamped at work. I also had to bring my stepmom to the ER so my family is trying to deal with that stuff. I will try to update as often as I can.

I don't own anything. Anything you recognize is owned by Hiro Mashima.

It's been 6 months since I left Fairy Tail. My belly makes me feel like an elephant, and I can't wait until I get bigger. Cough. Cough. Seriously though, I don't know how I will survive another few months. It is already getting hard to walk around and walk up the stairs every day. Thankfully at work my hours are not too long and I can sit on a chair when I need to. One thing I am proud to say is that morning sickness has gone away! Good riddance!

Just as I am about to leave for work I look at my calendar on my wall. It has been a few months since I sent Natsu that letter. I haven't heard back from him or Levy. I really hope everyone is okay, usually Levy has sent me like ten letters by now. I'm really worried about Natsu though. I hope he isn't depressed or still building things. Now that I think about what could he possibly build. Natsu is as dumb as a doornail. He couldn't possibly even know what a doornail is. I shake my head. I can't be thinking about this now. I have to go to work.

Work today is pretty slow so I decide to make some brand new flower arrangements and water all of the flowers. I am just getting to the tulips when I hear the door ring signaling that a customer has come into the shop.

"Hi, welcome to Austin's Flo...LEVY!?" I say as I turn around. There she is with her blue hair and her orange dress. I run right into her arms, actually it's more like wobble. I hug her as tight as I can, not believing that she is really there.

"L-lucy...can't breathe..."

"Oh, Sorry! Why are you here? How did you find me?"

"Well, I uh um..." She was blushing, from embarrassment or something else, but I don't know why.

"Levy...what did you do?"

"Please don't hate me! But I uh...imovedoutofmyhouseandmovedheresoicouldbecloser toyouandhelpyouwiththebaby." She finished out of breath her face flushed.

"You WHAT!?"

"Don't worry. I didn't tell anyone where I was going and no one followed me here. So your secret is..."

"Oi, Shrimp. What are you doing here? Why did you leave Fairy Tail. Oh, hey Bunny Girl. Everyone is looking for you. Natsu is going nuts. You should really write him a letter or something." Gajeel just came barging into the flower shop without a care in the world. Both mine and Levy's faces were frozen in shock. What was he doing here?

"Gajeel? What are you doing here?" Levy says speaking my mind. Apparently she honestly didn't tell him anything, because she is just as surprised as me.

"I followed ya, what else shorty. I thought you were the smart one." He says then ends with a Gihi.

"But I made sure not to leave a trace! You weren't supposed to follow me! That's why I left you at home..."At the end she started to cry.

"Shorty, we are mated. I will always be able to find you. Also we are married, why the heck would you leave without telling me?!"

"Wait a second, how did you guys become mated?" I am curious but also scared of the answer. I'm really hoping it is not what I think it is.

"What do you think Bunny Girl? Once you have done IT then you are mated."

"What does it mean to be mated then?" Great, so I'm mated to Natsu.

"He can track you wherever you are, be in tune with your emotions, yada yada yada. Stuff like that." Gajeel looked completely indifferent as if he totally didn't know he just ruined my plans. I stood there frozen again. Natsu knew where I was? If so why didn't he come find me, and by emotions what did that mean exactly? Could he detect my mood swings? Me throwing up every morning? DID HE KNOW I AM PREGNANT?!

"Ga-Gajeel, would a dragon slayer be able to tell if his mate was, you know,….pregnant?" I was really hoping the answer wasn't what I thought it was.

"Yes, why else do you think Natsu is adding onto his house for?"

"He WHAT!?"

"Yea, he and Happy are adding on to the house for the little one and you. He is also going on missions like crazy saving money up. It's kinda funny, he hasn't been picking up any fights lately instead he has been acting all serious."

Natsu, being serious, um...he didn't say that. Right?

"You were joking when you said he was serious, right?"

"Nope." He said while popping the P.

"Oh no...what have I done?"

I didn't know what to do. Should I contact him and move back? Or should I ignore and stay here, where it's safer. Natsu adding onto his house is a really big step, we were only together for one night! I did love him though and I can follow his train of thought. We were going to have a baby, so the logical step would be to move in together since we love each other. The question though is do I want to. If I stay here the baby and Natsu will both be safer, but I guess living together would also be safe. Natsu would be able to protect us.

I look up to the clock and realize that my shift ended a little while ago. So without saying a word I grab Levy's hand and leave knowing Gajeel will follow us. I decide to head to my apartment and try to figure things out. I talked with Levy for the rest of the night while Gajeel slept on the couch.

Luckily, talking to her I figured out what to do.


End file.
